Playing Good Cop, Bad Cop with the Gradys
by TheGradyBunch
Summary: Claire and Owen have proven to be a great team; putting their differences to the side, they had survived not one, but two lethal hybrids. What happens when they have to team up, join forces, and raise a kid? Takes place about a year after the event of Fallen Kingdom.


The look in his face was of confusion. He was rubbing his cheek while those hazel eyes gave her a puzzled look. Had he left the seat of the toilet up again? Had he left his dirty socks stuffed between cushions in the living room couch? Neither of those called for the heated slap the fuming redhead had released across his face, though.

Owen parted his lips, a frown between his brows, "Wh—"

"You knocked me up, you son of a bitch!" Claire exclaimed while her fingers held the pregnancy test stick.

There was nothing like Claire storming into a room with her green eyes hidden behind two flames of fire. That look, he knew it meant he was in deep trouble.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that..." No, he wasn't playing dumb — not this time at least. He genuinely was having trouble registering the news.

"You've knocked me up. I'm pregnant…Having a baby!?" Claire glared at him, knowing he knew exactly what she had meant.

"Are you kidding me?" Owen still couldn't grasp the words that he was hearing, "bu-but how!?"

He watched Claire raise her hand and now his other cheek was also red and warm. This being the second slap he had gotten in three minutes time. Owen knew that if he wasn't careful, she'd keep them coming.

"How? Hmm.. lets see." She pretended to think that one for a few seconds, "I don't know, maybe when you couldn't keep it in your pants that one afternoon, remember?" She narrowed her eyes.

"You'll have to be more specific, I can never keep it in my pants around you." He offered a cheeky smile, "No! Don't slap me." He quickly begged.

She shook her head, but couldn't help offer him a smile. "A _quickie_ , you called it." She pursed her lips. "See, this is what I get for following your bad influence." She pointed out.

"Pfff. It was your idea to hide in the guest bathroom." He fixed his eyes on her, thinking about the khaki green dress she was wearing that day; it was driving him crazy.

* * *

They had gone to a colleague's barbecue about six weeks ago. Owen hadn't been able to keep his hands off of her. He was always finding ways to hold her close, or kiss her.

Claire on her end, loved it when he got like that. It made her feel sexy and somehow in control of his actions and his thoughts. The way he looked at her, only enabling her to provoke him further.

She was holding her drink while he kept his lips pressed against her neck. Little kisses were planted along those freckles he loved so much.

"You look so sexy~" He smiled, both his strong hands grabbing her tightly from her waist, her body gently curved against his.

She giggled, her hands resting on his biceps. "Maybe we should go sit down." She suggested, they were surrounded by people, after all.

"Or we could go hide."

"Lets go find a seat." She offered him a playful look.

At the table, his hand was quick to find her knee. He was not shy to start threatening on running his fingers up her thigh.

Claire only pulled her chair closer to the table, almost as if wanting to hide her body from waist down under it.

"That dress it's working wonders for you." Owen murmured softly against her ear, making sure only she could hear the compliment.

"I see it is working for you too~" She offered, her hand curving the inside of his thigh.

"It belongs on the floor, and I'm going to make sure it ends there."

She just looked over and nibbled on her lower lip. His hand was warm and playful under her dress and she was starting to need more than just a tease.

"People will notice we are missing." She figured.

"It'll be a quickie, I promise."

She shook her head but her eyes were examining the surroundings, "meet me at the guest bathroom in five minutes." She slowly stood up and fixed her dress.

Claire casually walked away and made it to the bathroom. Exactly five minutes later, Owen was sneaking into the small room with her.

* * *

"Don't look at me like that. That's what got us in this mess in the first place!" She flung the small stick his way and looked away.

Owen looked down at the test and smiled over, "Babe, this is absolutely amazing! We're having a baby!" He let out a high pitched squeal which only made the redhead frown and tilt her head in wonder, "…Aren't you happy?"

"Well—"

Owen was now standing before her, "I think it's great!"

"You do?"

He nodded and kissed her gently.

It took her a second to kiss him back, "but— we didn't even plan this to happen."

"Sometimes, things don't need to be planned out to be perfect."

Claire looked down and chewed on the inside of her lip.

Owen sighed lightly and took her hand. He walked her over to the couch. He sat down and hugging her waist, pulled her to sit on his lap, "you know this is such an amazing thing to happen to us right?"

"I know—I know, and I am happy." Claire fiddled with Owen's thumb as his hand rested on her thigh, "it's just that—" She sighed.

"Just what?!" He tilted his head.

"We didn't plan this. We've never really spoken about having kids. What if this isn't what you...we think it's going to be? This isn't like raising a raptor; this is going to be a crying, stinking, pooping human being. One who is going to depend solely on us. What if we...can't do it?"

"You mean what if you're a terrible mother?" He reached out and twirled a lock of her hair around his finger.

"Basically, yeah." She shrugged.

"Claire, you will be a fantastic mother. Look how you handled Maisie...you've got this!" Owen reassured her with a soft squeeze to her knee.

"It's just so out of my—" She paused when he looked up, "control." Claire looked back into his eyes.

"I know. But we are in this together...I promise!" Owen pressed his forehead against hers and brushed his nose with hers, stealing a smile and a giggle.

"We do make a great team." She smiled softly.

"That we do~"

Claire sighed in relief and gently rested her head against his shoulder, "So I guess we are having a baby." She smiled to herself, saying it out loud didn't sound so bad.

"We are~" He kissed the top of her head.

She looked up and smiled softly.

"And I promise..." He smiled back, "that we will plan the second one."


End file.
